


Nothing Pains

by Angelicat2



Series: Yin and Yang [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith can't feel pain, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith gets badly injured during training. Shiro worries a lot.





	Nothing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired but have a story! Also, I recommend you read **No Pain,  
>  No Gain?** before this.

Keith kept watching Shiro. The man didn't look like he was in pain, but he was good at hiding it.

But Keith couldn't say anything, both because Shiro wouldn't want the others to know and Keith himself had the same problem.

Only his stopped him from feeling any pain.

If only they could switch with each for a little. Keith would take all the pain in the universe if it meant Shiro felt none. But all Keith could do was be there and watch to make sure the other didn't overdo it. Even if it meant Keith would get injured, he'd do anything to protect the older man. Shiro had done so much for him, he wasn't going to forget how he'd been his first true friend. Maybe even his first love.

“Keith?” A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned to Shiro, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he blinked as he watched the other, the three younger paladins off in his periphery, “Why?”

“You were spacing out,” Shiro gave him a worried look as his hand found Keith's shoulder on the red armor, “Is it...?”

Keith frowned for a millisecond before it registered what his best friend was talking about. He remembered a day in the hallway back at the Garrison before Kerberos. How he'd gotten a large cut to his right shoulder that he had no idea was there until Shiro placed his hand on Keith's arm. The shocked look of dread on Shiro's face as he probably thought his disease had somehow caused him to bleed. The older wrapping his coat to Keith's wound and getting him to the med bay.

“It's not that,” Keith reassured as he smiled at the still concerned man, “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Things,” Keith shrugged as he left it vague, “We should start the training sequence. The princess is bound to be angry with us if we don't start soon.”

“You're correct,” Shiro chuckled as he stretched and groaned, “She's just worried about defeating Zarkon.”

“We're going to be defeated if she doesn't let us have a break sometimes,” Keith gazed at Shiro, worry flaring again. The silent thought was never spoken, but Keith thought Shiro understood.

_You'll be defeated if you overdo it._

Keith was not like everyone else. He'd never hold Shiro back from his dreams. He'd never tell Shiro he couldn't do something. He'd be there to support the man, as right-hand, as a friend, as a brother, as maybe even more.

But he still worried. Shiro was in enough pain without the war and all these fights and training. Every little twitch or frown was categorized into Keith's mind to make sure the man was okay.

Shaking his head, he joined the group. They were doing another gladiator battle. The five humans were getting better at fighting, but they still had plenty of problems. They still had a hard time working together as a team in whole, and Keith knew that was partially his fault. He never did well on teams. Readying himself as he charged up his bayard, he watched as a gladiator with a sharp sword came out of the ceiling. As it dropped, Lance shot at it. The machine dropped into a crouch before racing up to the Yellow Paladin. Slamming into him, Hunk went down with a yelp as Keith rushed forward. 

Slashing down and jumping to the right, Keith avoided the blade as he landed behind the bot. Seeing Pidge in the corner of his eye, he dropped as her tazer snapped into one of the plates on the bot’s left arm. The current zapped the machine. The air filled with electricity as Keith readied his own sword. However, before he could make a move, the same arm slammed into his stomach. Keith lost his breath as he flew across the ground, rolling to a stop many yards away. 

Getting up slowly and getting his breath back, Keith glanced to the group. Hunk was back up on his feet, large gun out a distance away. Lance was also further out, targeting the machine through one eye. Pidge was near them, eyes staring over the machine quickly, probably trying to figure out how best to take out the training bot. Shiro was fighting it. A frown was plastered to his face as the two battled back and forth. Sparks flashed as the sword smashed into Shiro's lit up hand. 

But Shiro hadn't noticed another sword heading for his chest.

Keith rushed forward. Jumping in front of the man, they both fell to the ground as the bot got hit by a few lasers from the Blue and Yellow Paladins. Keith quickly turned to the older to make sure he was okay. Shiro just smiled back softly before a cough interrupted them.

“Keith,” the princess’ gaze was hard as she glared at him sternly, “You cannot keep jumping in front of Shiro. He's going to have to fight for himself.”

“I know,” Keith sat up carefully as Shiro helped him subtly.

“Sorry, princess,” Shiro looked at her apologetically before they both stood up, “Good job, team. We're getting better.”

There were a few cheers from the younger paladins as the Altean princess started to talk. Keith tried to listen, but he couldn't after a few moments. His arm left weird. As usually, it didn't hurt. But it felt heavy and disconnected from the rest of him. He could feel something sliding against his skin under his suit. It felt like more than sweat. Keith lost his breath as he attempted to move his arm. It wouldn't. 

“Shiro,” he whispered and the Black Paladin glanced at him worriedly, “I think...I think I got hurt.”

“Where?” Shiro asked calmly before he stepped to Keith's side.

“Left arm.”

Shiro carefully took Keith's limp arm into his hands before moving it up a bit. Keith didn't feel any discomfort but something was obviously wrong because his best friend frowned.

“Let's get you to a healing pod,” Shiro guided his right arm over him as he started to lead Keith away, “Coran! Can you help us with a healing pod, please?”

“What did mullet do now?” Lance groaned as Keith glared at him over his shoulder. Shiro sighed before his eyes moved back to Keith.

“Ah yes,” Coran stood in front of them suddenly as he started leading them away, “Let's get you to a pod.”

They left the room behind and walked down some halls. Every few turns, Keith got more exhausted, energy flowing out of him. His legs grew weak and shaky as Keith pushed himself to move. Black spots dotted his vision as he bit his lip.

“Keith?”

Keith felt the room tilt. He let out a gasp, a partial warning, before he collapsed against Shiro's side. Everything blotted out for a few seconds before he was being laid down on a table. He could hear voices above him as something pressed into his side. Someone moved his arm and his muscles tightened but he didn't make a sound. Keith blinked his eyes slowly as he looked to the right. Shiro was there, a large frown on his face as his lips moved. Keith didn't hear any sound as he felt tiredness creep up on him. The exhaustion dragged him down harder than the time he'd nearly gotten a heat stroke while out in the desert after the Kerberos mission was said to be a pilot error. His eyes felt heavy like there were weights on them. They started to close. He was going to take a nap. Maybe he'd feel better when he woke up.

“Keith!” A familiar voice shouted but it sounded like it was underwater or in a long tunnel, “Stay awake...come on!...Coran!”

“...pod,” another voice echoed as hands wrapped around him. Keith recognized them as safe so he relaxed into the hold as something pushed him upright. Seconds went by before it all went silent and cool and dark. Keith caved and fell asleep.

…..

Keith woke up with a chill. As he swayed, someone caught him before he face planted. Letting out a huff, he glanced into grey eyes.

“Shiro,” he smiled with relief before he frowned, “Wait...Why I am in a pod?”

“You got hurt?” Shiro winced as he led Keith to the steps to sit, “You have to be more careful, Keith.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” The man asked with a tilted head as Keith felt annoyance build up, “I'm not the one who was bleeding out.”

“Bleeding out?” Keith panicked for a second before he stared at his arm from within the white healing suit, “What?”

“The gladiator’s sword had ripped through your armor and shoulder,” Shiro glanced away for a minute before his eyes found Keith's, “Your humerus was almost broken all the way off from your shoulder. Your muscles were barely attached to your arm. You were bleeding a lot...you almost didn't make it, Keith.”

Keith blinked before he sighed softly.

“Sorry,” he apologized, feeling bad for what had happened, “I'm sorry.”

“I told Coran that the adrenaline of the fight must have stopped you from feeling the pain,” Shiro smiled like he was reminiscing about old times, “I think he bought it.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Keith leaned his head onto his knees as he glanced at the man who stared straight ahead. Keith wasn't sure if the look he had meant he was angry or disappointed in him. The younger didn't think he could deal with either options.

“I'm sorry,” Keith responded again as he rubbed his eye tiredly, “I didn't mean to.”

“I know,” Shiro glanced at him, “I just don't like seeing you get hurt.”

“You neither,” Keith stared at a stunned Shiro who soon relaxed, “I know you have problems with your arm and stuff.”

“Keith, that's not-"

“It is,” the raven-haired boy growled as he gripped the bigger's forearm, “If my not feeling pain is important, so is your pain and issues! I don't like seeing you getting hurt either!”

“Will you look at us?” Shiro snickered as he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, “We're ridiculous. You're important to me, Keith.”

“You're important too,” Keith yawned as tiredness crashed into him again, “To all of us.”

“Let's get you to bed,” Shiro snickered softly as they got up. Shiro carefully placed Keith's arm around him and his arm around Keith as he guided the younger to his room.


End file.
